What funny destiny
by Julie909
Summary: While their universe will never change, that you will happen now that President Adam Benford is dead. But is it really dead ... Everything happens after Resident Evil 2 and Resident Evil Revelation 6.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is the first time for me that I write a fic of my life. So I hope you'll like it, I want to say that the characters are not in me. Apart from a few, good reading ...

Chapter 1  
I made myself awakened by the ringing of my phone. I'm always on my couch, I must have been still asleep. I look around me, what Bassard all records his audience. I worked once again very late and I have assoupire me. My phone resounds around again, what gets me out of my thinking. I finished hand answer is Claire Redfield and is very angry against me. But what are you doing ?, Shana I thought you would arrive today for a special permission. Sorry Claire, a new case dropped my top. Shana it's been months that everything is provided, you can not let me fall again. Have has not seen for six years, I'm in souplie! Claire Ok, I'll fly tomorrow promised. Shana, I hope to see you tomorrow. I hangs up the phone and look what time it is. What! already this time the I'll be late. I run around my loft, I took a quick shower, brush my teeth, changes of clothing. Finally I'm on my way to the center of the DSO.

Visited the center I meet my manager Frank Reagans, it does not look very happy. Shana finally !, I was starting to get worried. Mr. grieve, I worked on later records. We go into his office and sat down opposite him. Shana So what did you find? Although I do not know if all this is true, but we should really investigate. In addition to anonymous calls, very worried. What does he want this man? Why does he tell me about my mother? Especially he did not stop telling me I would be in danger? Ta still you call Shana? Yes! he wants to meet me, I know what to do ... chief Although it is only you who can make the decision, I can help you and be there for you. That's why you want me to take leave has. Shana Yes, you need to empty, to be able to see more clearly. Which takes two weeks from the city for some time. You may find the answer if you really want to know is that your reach. You who do not remember, you who lost the memory of that horrible event. I know you want to know who you are, especially to know who your real family.

Great leader, I took a flight to Wasghitong. I visit a longtime friend, I know I can talk about it with her. It is a childhood friend, we grew up in the same neighborhood. She and her brother have always been there for me in good times and bad time in my life. I'm sure Claire and Chris are going to help me see clearer, if I decide to meet this man. I'm on one of the two will come with me, I will not go alone as promised. You know well all the two and I know you give me a chance to live. It is thanks to you if I went or I am, you have me save life. Shana Yes, but I would love to do more. Of course if the day was me who your find that your Take affected at the hospital and has since occuppe me that you like my daughter. I took you to pay attention we never find the criminals, crime is horrible. Who killed your mother and leave her for dead in this house. I never oublirais the strength and courage you have had if the evening. You managed to get out of this mansion, plus you had received three bullets. Frank is all I know, I remember me most of what is to pass before all this. Why, how and especially because? Who was my mother? That she spanked? Who I was before all this? Many questions remain unanswered and I should know ... I wake up, look at him and said, I call you if I have the new Frank. I left his office to go in mine, take my port document. I slipped the files that man send me, I hope to find someone who will be able to decode

Thank you very much for reading my story, I hope you like it. Leave to comment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I come in my loft, prepare my bags and book a plane ticket for D.C, to take all that I need and I leave in the direction of the airport. In the taxi I call Claire to tell him, which I will come soon. It is super glad to know finally that I will return has D.C and it tells me that it would be there to accommodate me. To come has the aréoport of Los-Angeles, in a long line of waiting. I live a man who appeared me strange, it was nervous, anxious and very impatient. Then it is in my turn. I speak with the lady about the reception, I wait has little and then it returns with my ticket. She tells me that I must dispatch me, because the plane is leaving in 30 min. She records my bags and she gives me the directions which I must follow. I run to haste towards the customs, deposits my business in the shopping cart and I pass to the machine of control. Obviously the machine mets is had to shout and the lights ignite. I had to forget to remove my weapon of service, everyone looked at me and the agents put all at agait. I show my badge of agent of the D.S.O to the man who has my to dimension, then I can pass. Me which wanted to remain discrete, I cross that will be for another days.

I come at the door of the loading, I present my ticket and I walk on the footbridge which leads to the plane. I enter on the aircraft, I move towards my seat, when one of the airline hostesses looks me in me said, I can you speak Madam. The glance which it had said some me long, I "signal of the head to him and follows it. We go towards before the plane and all goes from there it tells me that order it would like to speak to me. I answer him ok, it strikes at the door and some minute after the door to open. A man "signals to me to enter all "open of it a little more the "door, then I voice order it. To afflict to disturb you Madam, but I knew that you are an agent of the DSO. I answer him yes, in him asks why he wanted the knowledge. It gives me the remark that the airline hostess made him by the way passenger, then asks me to keep an eye on him. It very looked inquièt by the way of this man who was strange, nervous and very anxious. I ask him more for information on this man and than I will make my possible to keep this man with the eye. He thanks me in me say that I was going to be place nearest to him and that he was in first class. Thus I passed from the economic class in first right two seats behind him. In this way I could more keep one eye on him without it suspecting only what is. Some minute later order it speak to us and we must "fasten our "belt, because we soon will take off. The hostesses make their travails in us explain the procedure, and the plane starts has to move. Little time after our takeoff, one of the hostesses comes to see me with some paper.

The man is called David Nollan, born on May 27th, 1959 in Chicago. Thus I left my portable, makes some research on this man. I discovered that he is a scientist and not any, he work in the field of the genetics. It is one ancient to employ of Embrella, which now work for the government in the department of the F.O.S and the rest is to classify confidential. His to prick my curieusity, I wanted learn more, but how to make. Then I remembered that Frank had already been an agent of the F.O.S, then I decided to go on their site in do not use his password. In some second I succeeded have to reach it, but I could not pass all the shares fires. I have thus to pass share another place and that I am discovered there my to freeze blood. This man knew my mother Alex Wesker, how this is possible… Then the man in question is to approach me, so quiet that I never heard it come. Hello Shana Wesker, I can sit down has to dimension you. This voice, this voice is that of the unknown man who does not have to stop telephoning to me and to be sent documents on my mother. But how it had stated that…. I must you speak and it is very urgent…. What could I make, I was on an aircraft and without any resulting possible.


	3. Chapitre 3

chapter 3 

He started by saying that he was the assitant of my mother, they all worked for both Embrella at this time. Your mother looking for a way to regenerate the cells of the human body, she had managed to create a formula. This work is very important for the company, but the formula was not complete. The company wanted to use the formula to make a biological weapon, your mother was not for that. So she did not say she had managed to finish it. She hide it in a place where they would not even think of the search nor find it was just me who knew. At least that is if I thought because your uncle also knew. What happened? I do not know, just that your mother was betrayed by a person. But who? I can tell you it is not me, I cross it's your uncle. But why? I think he has no choice, the Embrella may threaten to harm you or he wanted that for him. In the final against my mother was killed, leaving me for dead. He could not even protect us, instead he wanted to kill us. He did not just you two dear cousin you and your mother is still alive. WHAT! I have a cousin and my mother still alive! Yes, his name is Jake Muller and your mother I do not know where she is. But one thing is, it is no longer that she was and is seeking you now. I still have very little time Shana, here are some documents that you will have need, give them the Kennedy agent. Kennedy agent, but why him? He is the only who can help you ... How to find it? You have told Claire Redfield, I know you're friend. For the rest it's all in the file in question, good luck Shana. It's back is located, as the plane was landing. I tried to go talk to him, but he was already the most. Then control the wanted to see me again, according to the hostess told me when she came to me before I landed the plane. 

So for the passenger, what have you discovered? Nothing out of the ordinary I answered him, I know I lied to him, but what was I to do. I could not tell him what to be, I might be the civilian life threatening. Well, then it's a false alarm, thank you for your service. But nothing of control, it is my pleasure to help you if you need me for anything else do not hesitate. No thank you ... Mrs. Reagan him I replied, in her shaking hands. I finished a successful hand off the plane, I reached the door I was amenne D.C. airport I look around a bit to perceive, that Claire is a expect. Shana me you shout it, I approach and is a hug. His long spanked dear, yes too logtemps I said. We go together to pick up my bags, I find them and I take them. Then we part towards the park, Claire goes to her car. We ambarquons in the car, I was in my thinking because of my will that David said. When Claire put her hand in my face to make me react, desolate Claire I was in my thinking. For some time you're not as usual, you acted strangely that it passes Shana you? Not nothing I assure you Claire, I'm fine! This is probably tired, I can not stop it last time. You sure it's just that, you do nothing else would hide me. Cross Claire me this is nothing, at least for now. What? How's that for now, what do you say Shana. Forget Claire, I'm not ready to tell you. Just ... How could I tell him what I had learned in the plane, so I know very well what is their reach since the Raccoon City event. Chris, Claire and their friends, they all lost a loved one and have Embrella fight just like me. My heart was torn in two, it probably was another way to talk to the agent in question, Kennedy agent or you are I will find you. We made the rest of the way in silence, that have by renders against and we were already arriving. 

I find myself in front of a huge building seven floor. Claire goes into the under ground parking, she said she was sorry. But it must go Terrasave office for some hours. I forget, Claire is now the PDG of Terrasave since Neil Fisher betrayed. Claire No problem I replied with a smile, but deep down I realized that was my mother and my uncle who had to suffer my friends. Many things had changed since the last event, the death of the president, bombartement on china, Tall Oak, the Endonésie and Claire removal with other Employers of Terrasave. In addition to what I had just heard was the drop of too much, I keeps me not to cry in front of Claire. We unload the car, we now have the lift. Claire saw that I was not in my normal state and she is very worried about me. Despite that it continues its path is on the fourth floor we sortient the elevator. Several people greeted Claire think ahead, and then we went to his office. In entering his office there was a ladies hi Claire and asks her if she wanted a coffee and they talk a minute on pending cases. She introduced me to the lady, then she went out to do his work. Claire has barely been able to turn to my direction someone knock on the door, she told the person to enter. I vote that between Chris Redfield and noticed that he had a strange face when he appercu me. But what are you doing here shana? What Claire did not tell you I was coming? I approach Chris spanking him a smile and were tightened in the arms. He had a lot changed since the last time I saw him, I felt so small in his arms. Then without waiting I put my tears has put his down my play, Chris my back a little surprised while perceiving that I was crying. What is it you pass Shana? While wipe my tears with the back of his hand, anything so long that nothing spanked I answer. It caught me by the shoulders, no Shana's not going well I voice he said. I take her hands off my shoulders, while retreating from him. I try to calm down voulent not talk about everything that was me coming from my mission to Shanghai, especially if I had just learned to David Nollan. When I notice that all the two are now close to me with a look very worried, It's nothing I will not bother you with all my care I answer them. What? Shana but you know that we have always been, as thou hast been to me we see Claire said with a glare. You have work, again I am not near a talk about it. I'm sorry, but s.v.p not force me to do now speak to them I say. Listen we have a meeting every two, but all after me I have not told me Claire. We can discuss all this, so on you do not mind. I cross that you should not keep it to yourself, with all your obvious need to talk. Hear Chris said to me, coming with us to the meeting. What? Chris but I can not do that and I said why not Shana he said. You're an officer of D.S.O, so I do not vote why you are no more law and I do not take what you have left alone. I look Claire makes me a nod in do agree with what Chris had said. In addition you will be able to precisely tell us more about your mission she said. There were just the two of take me by surprise, not before what to say, I nodded in approval. Then have strike the door again, this time if Jill Valentine who enters and is much surprise that Chris to see me. Shana ! She said. Wow when did you arrive? Especially what are you doing here? I thought you were in misssion. Well I just arrived there some time, have forced me to take leave and for my mission I had to leave for personal reasons I answer.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed it until now. Give me feedback on if you read now. It's good or not, should I continue? thank you to you all in advance ... 

chapter 4 

Anyway Jill, you'll be able to understand everything soon. For Chris and Claire invite me to join you for the meeting I said. Ah yes the meeting, everyone is waiting for you and we are all close, missing you she said. I'm all three to the meeting room, there were several people I already knew. There was Sherry Birkin, Barry Burton, Moira Burton, Rebecca Chambers and Carlos Oliveira. Sure to forget Chris, Claire and Jill and there were four others that I did not know. Their our reach in the room Chris entered first followed Jill, Claire and me who followed behind. All fu surprised me in, because in an environmentally and all in it have heart screaming my name. Leave the other four very surprised by their reaction, I felt watching all of a beaten and intimidated enough. Chris turned to me saying, well I cross that you know virtually every Shana Reagan. She is an officer of D.S.O Los Angeles, Shana I is not large world to introduce yourself. Only four of them by trounent to a person then Chris introduced me to Sheva Alomar. This is an officer of B.S.A.A she comes to us from Africa and she's here to help us. Then Chris is a man before me say, it is Jake Muller ancient mercenary who is now with us. By waiting name are my eyes its enlarged literally, to remind of me that David had told me. This is where Sherry looked at me and say, that's going on there Shana? Everything is fine? Yes, yes Sherry he just reminds me of someone I've seen long ago I answer. It made me look all with a strange look, then it's Claire who continue to show me the other two, it is turning to a woman. Here Ingrid Hunnigan, it is part of the agency's F.O.S is a coordinator and then Claire walks in front of a rather attractive man who had Btw my attention when I enter the room. (I think I know, but where I can not remember.) I present Shana Leon S Kennedy, when I recognized the name of the agent. I could not cross my mind, how David knew that thanks to Claire I meet with Kennedy agent. (Léon Léon as one who save Claire RC, no it is imposible yet it resembles the description that Claire made my him.) It is also an agent of the FOS, he's more me ... 

The incident in Raccoon City, wow you so I finally met him I told Leon. By offering him a hand carry handle. Clear any surprise, she saw that I was not normal. Then I'm doing step back because I started to have a headache, and then total darkness.

(Flashback)

Hello my darling, you slept well? Yes mother and you? Well, hurry up Shana. We have to go to the lab to morning and before you go to school. Yes Mom ... Do we really have to go, I do not like it labas. I know darling, but it's for your own good. Go I promise you that you will not have too bad this time, okay, and I'll make you a surprise for your you'll be birthday 12 years old. Super surprise yes ! But before you have to come with me to the lab, Oh! OK. Here we are in the lab my mother and me, so Nollan. What's the outcome? Splendid Alex, I never saw it give you! Your daughter has completely changed the serum. What do you mean? The life of my daughter is no longer in danger, she will live? Not only she will live, but she no longer crainderas nothing! What? Your daughter transform your formula, Alex you have succeeded. Gently Nollan, Embrella should not be aware of. Go Shana wear to school, I have to call my brother. Although I go, I come back as soon as possible. Nollan thank you, I trust you. I left with Nollan for school, but in the afternoon. I started to run a fever, call the school at home. So I went with my uncle Albert, because he did as he was available. We just barely arrived, when suddenly deaf noise from zero shares. Albert told me to lie on the floor, he was full of something that ran in all directions. Have Looks like I was on a battlefield, in the world war. Shouts, screams all ran, I wanted time-so my uncle. I had trouble to understand what was happening, it was my mother or you. My uncle my watch, he said, remains here in sécuriter and I'll be back soon. I've never seen back, four men came to me and the only thing that came to my mind was. Shana SHORT ! SHORT. Then immense pain, I fell for the buisssons. I appercu the boss of my mother Marcus, find ? It is surely not far away, it must be me alive. Alex has destroyed everything that is search we nothing. She preferred to die than to follow us. We'll find it, do not worry! As long has you Wesker, you have the choice ... It is away from me and nothing more, I wake up some time later. I still fear for my life, then I am the most part run fast as I could. When all of a sudden the lights appeared before me, I noted a man and then I was too tired to continue, I hit the ground before him.

(End of flashback)

Sorry for the mistakes, if you have ideas. Do not hesitate to help me. Thank you


	5. Chapitre 5

Hello everyone,  
I want to say that the characters do not belong to me, there are a capcom. Only one mine. Happy reading to all ...

chapter 5

I hear a voice speaking softly, I slowly open my eyes to see. Claire is lean against the wall that lies close to me and Chris is a little further at the foot of my bed with someone I do not know. Then I turn my head toward Claire, when she noticed that I am awake.

Hello my dear, 'she said!  
But where am I? I he meets.  
Claire is a little closer to me and said, you're in the hospital darling.  
Chris told me approach, we were all worried about you?  
Then a gentleman with a white blouse is open to me. Hello miss Reagan, I am Dr. Daniel Rizzo.  
I try to get up to better look when I am taken ill.  
Go easy Shana! said Claire.  
It's okay I'm fine? I he meets.  
You will be just fine for now miss Reagan, said the doctor. I keep you still in observation for 48 hours yet.  
What! But why, I feel good now I answered him.  
For now your vital signs have returned to normal, but we have not received all your exam results he told me.  
Hear Him Shana! You made us a fear that is said Claire, she had tears in her eyes.  
Any way it is not only a desire to understand what is spend for such a thing happens to you now involved Chris.  
Okay okay! I will stay in the hospital, you are all against me common sense when I said with a little grim voice.  
It is for your good that we keep as the first results was not conclude replied the doctor.  
How does that ?, do you mean by there I ask.  
We are not about miss Reagan, it's probably nothing serious, he said.  
It's not important Shana rests you while you're here. You did not stop it lately, makes you work hand over mission's why you probably find you here. I cross your body asking you to slow down because he is tired Claire said.  
Okay, I cross that she understood, everyone turns to the female voice.  
What! Rebecca What do you do here is put Chris to say with great surprise.  
I need you talk Dr. Rizzo she said in a mysterious era.  
Yes, well, we'll let you all miss reagan he said, watching Claire and Chris.  
They all came out of my room, leave me alone myself. I close my eyes while thinking of Claire speech. It is true that this is last year have been very painful for me and besides now know the truth about a family party.  
Then I find myself delving into my memory to which is to pass a mission to Shanghai, how ?, no !, but not it ?, do not go from here ?.

While time is between Rebecca and the doctor ...

So Rebecca, what do you want me?  
We have two small problems, firstly - I found a conrespondance for parenting tests she replies.  
This is true, but it's great that he said.  
Not sure you'll appreciate, when I'll show you the result she said.  
No god, for crying out loud ... You're on, Rebecca no chance of you having deceived him répondi.  
I redo all three times and it's the same result she said.  
Do-it knows about all this? he said.  
I did not even say anything! No one knows, apart you and me she said. I have all the records in hand, I was just going to give him she replied.  
Although the second - we find something in the blood of Shana, it is it has special and very powerful antibody me she confit.  
It is that it is also kinship with ... What ! Rebecca is a joke, no doubt he said.  
There are no Shana is the daughter of President Adam Benford ...

In the room of Shana ...

I was in a nightmare because I was reliving what it is the low pass. Then suddenly I jump, I had tears running down my cheeks. It was then that I noticed a shadow in the back of the room.  
So now you remember you Shana ?, you promised me ?. Do not forget your promise ?, do not forget me. You do not have the right to do this to me. Continuous fight you, and find the ... Wake up ... Shana !  
Not Sean, then I wake up sweating. Damn, but what a nightmare ...  
It will miss Reagan? wonder nurse.  
Yes I ... No! Can I ask you something, I caught you find Rebecca Chambers.  
Sure miss Reagan, I'll go get it for you right away she answers me. Shana it happening? The nurse told me you needed help, especially as you were very agitated.  
I had a nightmare nothing more, but I wanted to see you for something else. I know you're bound by professional secrecy, so if I told you something. You can say it was the other is not it?  
Yes, why are you told me you!  
I have preserved me someone you trust, desolate but on you it falls to him I replied.  
Then I told him everything I had just learned to David Nollan, she looks at me with eyes that have wear that has the Click Here.  
Shana Lord! what are you going to do now she said, especially are you speaking with Kennedy about this?  
I do not know where I am Rebecca, what should I do? Claire and Chris asks lots of questions and I can plammer them for that, because I ferrais like I said in confusion.

What's going to happen to Shana? Rebecca will she tell him about the president's daughter? Sorry for the mistakes I make a big effort on it ... Thanks for reading and give a comment that shod pleasure to know if you like until now ...


	6. Chapitre 6

Hello everybody, I thank you for reading my story. Because it encourages me to continue. Thank you has JennaWilliams for comments until now I really appreciate.

chapter 6

Shana you know them all and the two longer than I said Rebecca. I know it's remote enough away all that but made their trust. They never give in, Shana what you had 12 years not ... I cross Continuous you her.

Yes I was 12 when I arrived in the Reagan family. Which was has to be the neighbors of the Redfield family, so I had to make me pass by them. I got all of course suite with Claire and we became friends almost immediately. Especially that Jimmy was the best friend of Chris, he was inseparable is the two ... A tear runs down my cheek, with all that is memory that came to mind ...

(Remember the past)

Everything will be fine now Shana, you're safe here darling. This is my wife Melinda and my son Jimmy, were going to look after you told me-Frank.  
I quietly start to trust the people with this family he had me give a new chance to live. Like any young I had to go to school and I made friends. I grew up as a normal person, I just did not remember me from my life before my 12 years. Melinda was a loving mother, it was my lot to help overcome all that. She was very patient with me because I'm almost to nightmares every night. We have become the essential friends Claire and me. Since day is, our friendship has become a source of welfare for all the two.

(End souvenirs)

Rebecca you're right? I'll talk to them, but not today. I'll have to call Frank, 'I said.  
Well I leave you on this word although relying you she replies before leaving.  
Few minutes later I'm on the phone with Frank and I ask him to do some appeal for me. I must know the truth once and for all. After he told me no problem, I take care of it personally. I could not believe I was the daughter of a psycopate Alex Wesker that my mother ever. I finished by successfully fall asleep, that are back.  
I see Sean, but what is that ? Shana what do you expect us to you, the president must return to the good of the country. What! Do not told me you've forgotten, we save the President, it is alive Shana. I could not believe it, but how!

(Mission shangai)

How this is possible, it is the adviser nationnal security? I said.  
Shana I do not know what to tell you, but they have disappeared. My fiance and his sister Helena, I am sure that something happens. That's all I could gather, the evidence is thin. I beg you, I need you to cross me says Sean.

Sean explains what is happen, I could not have believed. Derek C. Simmons Why do such a thing, okay my father has never trusted him and that's why he's from F.O.S. Sean is my partner for 10 years in moin, I trust him. If he said something wrong, I will cross in asking any questions. We investigate then and what I found was pretty amazing. I had the idea that technology servire me against him. A very bold plan and risk. But I had to, it was my father.

(End of mission)

Wow the president is my father, aie! my head ... I take my phone, I call Oliver.  
Queen here, I listen.  
Hi Oliver is Shana, told me that everything was walking and he is alive.  
Yes Shana (Benford) is alive, but you that it is you get. It's been days since we have more from you, we were worried. You okay, have you had a problem with the man who followed thy he said.  
The man, but what man Oliver ?  
Shit, so he managed to get you Shana ! Do you remember us now, your mission. Shana is the daughter of the president, it was all a trap for you. They find your time for everything, honey.  
What! Wait, but what you're talking about.  
Shana listening, not move, stay with Claire and Chris. You will be safe with them, I fly and I'll rejoinds. I'll tell you all of that I was quoting your but promise me not to believe if David Nollan ... He is with them you took the wesker and Asford, attention you. I send you something to help you, if you have a problem call number. He is a friend of the president, it will protect you against them. Ok thank you, hurry Oliver. I do not know who to believe, I do not know if that made me. But a doctor named Rizzo did my exams and was not concluded. I need you and especially ...

I hope you love to Chapter 6, for I have had fun writing has ... Leave a comment s.v.p do not be shy, I will be happy to hear from you lol. What is he going to Shana happens? Who is the friend who will be able to protect it? To find out you have to wait for the next chapter ... lol


End file.
